


Pretty Little Toy

by CrispyCrimeArsonTime



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Heaven's Arena Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), Light Bondage, Light Sadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispyCrimeArsonTime/pseuds/CrispyCrimeArsonTime
Summary: You never did like to admit when you missed him, but when you did...
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Pretty Little Toy

You weren’t really supposed to be here, but when has that ever stopped you from doing anything?

You found yourself roaming around Heaven’s Arena, watching fighters and spectators mingle in hallways and various rooms, placing bets and telling stories in much grander fashion than they had originally played out. Heaven’s Arena’s atmosphere was always charged with a mixture of dangerous auras and the desire for action, making even audience members feel the thrill and the urge for the rush of fists and the charge of the fighting, nothing but the roar of blood and cheering racing past your ears. Everyone around you is desperate for the tension, eyes watching figures as they go by, daring another to look at them the wrong way, a sly string to pull when looking for your next fight. You weren’t here for the fighting on your own part, rather, here to look for someone who’d spent quite some time away from home, running around causing chaos in the stadiums and arenas. How could you not miss him, his wild, eccentric aura always wrapped around you, suddenly to leave you feeling so empty with its absence? Usually it was rarely this strong of a desire, you were able to hold your own and wait for him to come home but now, more than ever, it seemed you needed every bit of his attention focused on you, even if only for one moment. 

Sure, there were eyes on you tonight, walking down the hallways, but a fight was the last thing they wanted. 

Your heels may have brought this attention on to you, the classic black and red Louboutin pumps setting your standard with every click across the floor, precise and defiant. They were a gift from the ever fashionable Hisoka, making sure you looked stunning at all possible times, believing you deserved to have all eyes on you. Perhaps it was the corset bustier in a red lace that matched the bottoms of your shoes, showing off all you had to offer, leaving sensitive details up the bystanders imagination, the detailing in the lace and the boning of the corset accentuating your figure. It could’ve been the black latex pants, the reflections of light casting on your thighs as they moved, sleek and dangerously sultry. It could be so many things aiding to the reason for so many desperate and interested looks being cast in your direction as you turned the hallway towards the audience seating into your own catwalk, but you had yourself set on only one pair of eyes to really get a good look at you, and his fight was about to start in a few minutes. 

Ever the bold entrance for the always wild and audacious man. The lights in the arena dimmed considerably, only for pink smoke to swirl across the floor and purple lights to sweep around the stage and the audience, people erupting into cheers as Hisoka walked out, his eyes low and dangerous, excited and ready to create chaos. The other contestant walked out onto the stage, but Hisoka seemed to be uninterested in that for a moment, his eyes scanning the rows of seats…and resting on you. Nothing in particular would have made you easy to spot, but he spotted you nonetheless, almost as if your aura and his were connected, picking you out and a devious smile forming on his lips, his attitude a lot more interested in whatever you were silently playing at rather than what the other contestant was talking about. The announcer finally reined Hisoka and the audience in, but not before allowing Hisoka to wink in your direction, acknowledging him back with a smirk and settling in to watch him fight. 

Even at a distance, up in the seats of the audience section, Hisoka’s aura was overwhelming, enveloping the arena but effectively keeping the audience glued to his every move. His opponent was good, landing a handful of blows that were nothing substantial, but just enough to make Hisoka’s blood hot. He was at his prime, dancing around the stage, toying with the contestant, urging them to hit him harder, put energy into it all, give him all their strength as he repeatedly beat them down. It was sadistic in every sense, torture and almost teasing under the guise of a fair fight, but Hisoka’s eyes were most likely blown with bloodlust, reaching a stunning high for him as he always came within inches of finishing them off, allowing them to miss a perfect pass again and again and again, with Hisoka taunting them as he practically tore them to shreds. It had been nearly 35 minutes, the opponent on their last limbs, clearly outdone and suffering almost, and Hisoka at peak performance. A lengthy fight, dragged out for the thrill of it, but all (good? Depending on how you feel, from Hisoka’s perspective, this would be considered phenomenal) things must come to an end, with Hisoka finally taking the time to dispatch his opponent, sending the crowd into a frenzy. You stood up with the rest of the audience, his eyes locking with yours as he began to walk out and you followed suit, weaving between the people as you left the seats. 

His bloodlust had calmed down quite a bit in the time it took for you to meet up with him, but the lust in his eyes hadn’t vanished, now that you were face to face with him. He was walking towards you, opposite ends of the hallway, making his way to his room and stopped at the door, leaning on it as you got closer. You stopped as well, being a fair distance away, silently challenging him to make the first move. He only beckoned you to move closer with his finger, silently eyeing you up and down as you slowly sauntered over. 

“I would love to know,” he started, tilting your chin with his thumb, “what you’re doing here.”

“I can’t take a night off to watch a fight?” you said back, running your fingers up his wrist.

“You’re dressed to the nines, dove, I’d say you missed me~” gently stroking your cheek as he teased, loving the new found attitude you had. 

“Who says I dressed for you?” pulling him closer to you now, giving him a look.

“Who else would you be seeing, hmm?” He rested his hands on your hips, allowing them to roam around. You found his hands and moved them to your waist instead, tapping on his door afterwards.

“We’re outside, Hisoka.” 

“Shouldn’t be a problem, if you aren’t all dressed up for me~”

“Hisoka-”

He spun you around for your back to be flush with his chest as his arm wrapped around you and he moved some hair away from your face, tucking it behind your ear. He let his lips graze the tips of your ears and you shivered realizing how close he brought himself.

“I’m touched you got all dressed up and came all this way, just for me…” he only whispered, his breathing falling past your neck making you stand stiff, “but if you keep denying it, I might not let you in.”

You looked back at him and pouted as he smirked at you, having finally caught you in your game. You sighed and wiggled a bit, deciding it would be best to play coy, just a little.

“Of course I dressed up for you.” you finally admitted, both to Hisoka and partially to yourself.

Hisoka smiled and unlocked his room door, gesturing for you to go in. You took the notion and passed under his arm, looking around as you did so.

“There’s no one else you’d dress up for~” he said, closing the door behind him. He moved further away, clearly to go shower and relax from the fight. 

You made yourself comfortable, pacing around his room, stopping in front of a mirror to inspect yourself. You bit your lip, wondering if he knew what you came for, or at least if he knew what you wanted. He was an easy man to read once you got the hang of it, he held his desires on his sleeve, but even now you couldn’t tell if he was willing to indulge you, at least tonight. You didn’t want to seem shallow, but you didn’t want to lie about why you came, at least not completely lie. You moved from the mirror to the window and watched the cars pass underneath you, the little lights like stars on the wrong part of the earth and you sighed, feeling strangely empty. 

You felt a hand brush over your shoulder and over your throat, gently pushing your head back. Your eyes met a set of golden ones, sly and always alluring. That same hand came up further with his thumb gently brushing against your lip before placing his own lips on yours, surprisingly soft at first, a gentle touch against your skin and you hummed as you pulled away, a faint smile on your lips. He turned you around and closed the gap yet again, a flurry of kisses making your lips tingle, your lungs burning slightly as he pressed on, and he smiled mid kiss, making your heart flutter.

“Here you were, y/n, thinking I didn’t know why you came~”

Hisoka backed you up against the wall, his hands rough on your hips as he pushed you against the cold surface, wincing as you felt his fingers dig into your sides. He pressed his face into the crook of your neck, taking his time to place kisses across your skin, gently at first, sending electricity through as you caught his eye as he slowly came up, dragging kisses onto your jaw. His hands had left your hips, traveling up your chest, slowly closing around your throat and tilting you a bit forcefully to look at him as he brought his lips to yours, gently as well, letting his lips hover above yours. 

His eyes were dangerous, tantalizingly dangerous but who were you to look away?

He smiled, noting your unwavering stance and sealed the gap, his lips taking yours and you let out a muffled yelp, finding his teeth nipping at your lips, hungry and desperate for more of you. You could only find yourself gripping at his arms, moving to his waist almost to push him away, but he seemed to find this more of a nuisance as he took your hands forcefully, prying them away from his body and holding them above you against the wall as he pulled away. He let his eyes look you over, a soft hum leaving him as you squirmed under his hold. He removed his hands from your wrists but you still couldn’t move, finding yourself stuck and apparently on display. He stepped back, admiring you and his slight handiwork and then came closer silently, eyeing your bustier. 

“Hiso-” 

He placed a finger over your lips and slowly dragged it down, letting it rest on the dip in the top of the bustier, pulling it just a little bit and peeking down, a slow smile forming and he looked up at you. 

“You really are a pretty little thing, y/n~” He hummed, gently grabbing your jaw and pulling you into another kiss, his tongue finding time to explore yours, making your writhe against your (pink) restraints. He held you still with his hands, slamming your hips against the wall and he went back to scattering marks about your neck, his hands moving to your back. You took the moment to catch your breath only to feel his hands undoing the lace ribbons keeping the bustier around you, loosening its hold on you. He removed it fully, tossing it to the side and immediately moved his hands up your waist, cupping you gently as he moved back to your neck, running his fingers over your nipples, surprisingly gentle as he worked hickies into your neck, feeling him smile against you as he pinched at you, a soft whine escaping you. He moved down, watching you with those golden eyes of his as he placed kisses down the center of your chest before moving over, nipping at you playfully, catching your pout before taking you in, his tongue running over your nipple, the warmth of his breath contrasting with how cold the room was, and you pressed into him and he rolled your other nipple between his fingers in response. You hissed a bit, feeling him bite at you a bit harder and moan into your chest, his voice vibrating against you. He pulled away, a satisfying pop as he did so and made his way to the other breast when he stopped, looking at the window, a sly grin on his face. He grabbed your wrists and almost dragged you to the window, pulling the curtains wide open. He pressed you against the window with your back to him and he stood by your side as you glanced out the window, watching the cars go past. True, you were relatively high up but that meant nothing in the case of curious eyes, the potential of someone seeing you still being present. He was looking at the window as well, enjoying you and your futile attempts to free yourself.

“Where are you trying to go, dollface?” he cooed, turning your face towards his own.

“Someone’ll see me, Hisoka.” you squirmed more only to stop and whine as he pinched at your nipple again absently, his eyes playful as he watched you.

“Who wouldn’t want to see a pretty little thing like you?” he came up behind you, his hands cupping your breasts again, rouch squeezes as he buried his face in your neck, biting at your shoulder hard enough to make you whine. You pressed up against him only for him to grind into you, feeling his already hardening cock press into your back. You squirmed, feeling him roll your nipples between his fingers, grinding back against him, making him chuckle. 

“Of course you missed me, sweet little whore of mine~” nipping at your ear gently as he teased you.

He came to your side and inspected you, staring at your legs in contrast to your bare chest. As skillfully as only he could pull off, he undid the buttons on your pants, all while keeping strong eye contact with you. He slipped behind you again, dragging his fingers down your sides before hooking them onto the belt loops and slowly pulling them down, only to gasp and stop half way. You blushed furiously, remembering the little stunt you pulled right before he placed a quick slap to your ass, making you gasp and attempt to face him, squirming against the window. 

“You wore no panties y/n I knew you were a slut but I had no idea it was this bad~” he sounded beyond excited, his hands traveling up the swell of your thighs, followed by more hard squeezes. He pulled your hips towards him, partially bending you over, giving him a proper view of your already dripping cunt, fully presented to him in the dim lights of the room. He dragged a lone finger lightly over your folds, the startlingly gentle sensation making your spine tingle and you waited for Hisoka to do something, anything. You wiggled against his fingers, against his hand practically hovering above your skin, hoping you would catch him off guard in the slightest, have him touch you a little more, a little harder, giving you what you wanted. 

But what would be the point, attempting to fool Hisoka into giving into your pathetic little needs?

You heard him chuckle, low and sweet behind you as he switched from the pads of his fingers to his knuckle, still gently caressing at you as he leaned forward and placed kisses along your back, his free hand creeping up your side. You could feel his voice vibrate over your skin, mumbling sweet nothings against you as you could feel your own body melt under his words all while coating his finger. 

“So impatient, y/n…” he hummed, letting the tips of his finger lazily brush over your clit, making you push into him, wanting more friction from him, and you heard him barely stifle a laugh at your antics. 

“Always so desperate for me, hmm?” he didn’t wait for your response, or for your glare as he slipped two fingers in, making your knees buckle, feeling him slip inside so easily. He let out a soft moan at this as well, his ego rising from how eager you were for simply two fingers, already knuckle deep in exploration. Even if you couldn’t see how wet you’d become for him, and even if you could most definitely feel it, hearing it was another tier altogether, the sound of his fingers picking up pace and you stuck your hips out even further, wishing he would give you more and more. You gasped, feeling his fingers press against you just the way he knows you like it, just the way only he knows how. He pressed his hand into the small of your back and drove his fingers in harder, a drawn out moan leaving you as you felt your thoughts slip into emptiness save for the need for more. You spread your legs a little wider for him, not caring who could see you beyond that expansive window he’d put you on display for. You could already feel it, the speed of his fingers fucking you perfectly, and you found yourself begging him to keep going, begging him to fuel the waves of pleasure, tossing his name around in hopes that he’ll give it to you, moaning about just right there and him following suit, both of you raving about just a little more, a little more, so wonderfully close, and he’s right there, he knows he’s there, he knows this is where you love it most-

He presses into you, feeling as though he were past his knuckles…but he stopped short. 

“Hisoka no, please please no.” you could only beg, half coherently as you twisted to look at those golden eyes that passed over your figure, feeling yourself throb around his fingers. He looked eyes with you and smirked, and you glanced down, the hint of his hand behind you, unmoving. You felt your orgasm slowly retreating away from you, being taken away by a smug bastard behind you. You attempted to move against him in hopes that you could bring it back on your own accord, and you heard him gasp quietly, followed by a laugh. 

“Go on then, try~.” he pulled his fingers out only a little bit and stood still, occasionally wiggling his fingers around, poking against your walls. You froze, seeing as he usually stopped you at this point, but he was giving you the liberty to take it, to try. You could only move your hips a little bit, the restraints only giving the lightset grace of slack as you attempted to move on Hisoka’s fingers, desperate to recreate the feeling of him working you. You could barely move yourself right, coupled with Hisoka’s stagnant fingers and you could only whine, only feeling the occasional tingle when he would press his fingers up. You tried moving faster, a little more force, a little more effort, but it all felt the same no matter how hard you tried. He sighed, and even though you couldn’t see him, you felt that wicked smile was plastered all over his face. He pulled his fingers out more, all while holding a strong grip on your hips. The added space provided a bit of assistance as you moved faster against his fingers, only a little bit, the feeling of him coming back and you sighed. You grinded against his fingers, getting what you wanted but at the same time not at all and the desperation was clearly growing, clearly visible. Hisoka steadied your hips again, sinking his fingers into the plush of your hips and you winced, earning you a click from his tongue. He slowly began pumping his fingers again, enough that the wonderful feeling returned but it would ages before you got the release you wanted. You whined at this fact, but Hisoka kept his pace, and his aura alone told you he was enjoying watching you suffer. 

“So precious, watching you fuck yourself with my fingers, you really are desperate.” he nearly sang to you, pulling out his fingers but spreading you open thereafter, earning him yet another whine for leaving you feel so empty.

“Come now, no need for complaints~” he pushed his fingers back in in a rather swift motion, making you lurch forward. He went back to his ministrations, making you arch your back with his free hand, giving him better access to you. You rolled up onto the tips of your toes feeling him reach that perfect speed on that perfect spot, your breath uneven as he carried on, clearly excited in his own right watching your body react to simply two fingers. 

But you know him too well, and he’d never let you get there.

He stopped yet again, and you nearly let your knees give out from under you, much to his entertainment. 

“Hisoka…Hisoka…” you craned your neck to look at him, pleading with him to be nice for just a minute.

“Mmm I do love it when you say my name~” he started up again, and he stopped you right in the middle of saying his name again with a sigh, your eyes fluttering as your train of thought was lost upon focusing on how wonderful he makes you feel. 

“What’s my name?” he hissed, driving his fingers inside of you, making you instinctively open your legs even more for him as you tried to straighten your thoughts to appease him. 

“Come on now, what’s my name, dollface?” he stopped his movements, making you huff in frustration. 

“Hisoka…”

“There you go~” he continued on again with his fingers as he lazily trailed kisses on the small of your back. You were quickly losing shame, not bothering to care if the surrounding rooms with contestants in them could hear you whine, a good orgasm was worth more than your pride…at least for now. 

“What’s my name?” he asked again, not bothering to slow down.

“Hisok-a-a-”

“What’s my name? Go on~”

“Hiso…ka.”

“Say my name, be good and say my name.”

“His-” you were trying at least, at this rate they were coming out broken, your brain scattered like your sentence, your body wanting to tighten around his fingers, desperate to tighten, so close, almost there if he would just let you-

“You’d love to cum on my fingers wouldn’t you?”

“Hisoka please.”

“Aw you do~ How bad do you want it, dove?”

“Please, please please-”

“Mmm what’s my name?”

“H-….soka…” you pulled against your restraints yet again, arching up as you got closer, gasping and trying to collect yourself. Hisoka brought you to the edge, right to the edge…

And proceeded to rip his fingers away.

One reason for crying out is quickly replaced by another, feeling the tip of his cock at your entrance for only a moment before sliding all the way in, stretching you in much better fashion than his fingers. He wasted no time in thrusting into you, a hand digging into your side, most likely leaving bruises on you. You weren’t too sure what was making your eyes roll up the way they did; feeling the thing you missed most, Hisoka stuffing you completely, or the fact that he kept hitting his limit, your cervix feeling him with every thrust. Were you mixing pleasure and pain at that point? Probably, but you could care less as you tightened around him, his name falling out of your mouth like dominoes. 

“There you go, there you go y/n, cum for me just like that~”

You nearly cried…or had you? Everything around you felt hot, tightening around him reaching that orgasm he denied you so many times. You could only squirm against him as he continued, carrying you through that high, relentlessly rocking you to your core, feeling his pulse against your walls. You could hear your own name too, mixed in with Hisoka’s own sounds of pleasure and soon the feeling of his cum mixing with your own, soft silky ropes coating you. You shivered at the feeling and felt Hisoka slow down, contrary to typical events.

Hisoka slowly pulled out, your legs shaking as he loosened his grip on you altogether. You could stand, albeit weakly but stand nonetheless. But what was it making you look back at him, silently pleading with him to give you more? Why did you want more? Whether or not Hisoka knew that was beyond you as he flashed you a sly grin and unstuck you from the window and turned you around to face him, only for him to pick you up and stick you to the window that way, with your legs around his waist. Your legs dangled as he stuck you quite high, your arms straining against gravity. 

Hisoka trailed a finger from your waist down to your clit, and began rubbing lazy circles around it while placing kisses all along your torso as he locked eyes with you. 

“Hisoka…” you could only whimper his name, feeling dizzy from just the right amount of pressure, the perfect slow speed of his fingers and his lips on your skin, the desperation for more getting stronger.

“What is it? Tell me what you want~” he didn’t allow you to answer so quickly, pushing two fingers inside making you hike your legs up and moan out his name as he pressed on a sweet spot of yours, making your head spin. 

“Hisoka please, please…” you squirmed as he pumped his fingers faster, using his thumb against your clit, making him moan along with you.

“Please what? Use your words~ Tell me~” He brought his lips back to your nipples, his tongue swirling around the terribly sensitive buds making you want to cry, much to Hisoka’s pleasure. Grinding your hips against his fingers for added pressure, already feeling close it seems Hisoka caught on and slowed down, making you pout and tug at your restraints. 

“Nothing but a slut, huh…” He brought his face within inches of yours, placing his fingers back inside, making you gasp. He picked a quick pace, his thumb dancing around your clit making your eyes roll up as Hisoka worked more hickies into your skin, as well as another bite, making you cry just a little.

“Hisoka, Hisoka please-”you cut yourself off with moans, feeling yourself tighten but his fingers leaving you once again for a minute, two minutes, before picking a slow pace again, and you could feel yourself dripping all over his hands.

“Please what? You ought to finish your sentence, dove~”

“Please, please fuck me please…”

“Hmm? Is that what you want?”

“Please, please please…” his fingers, as wonderful as they were, were so unforgiving as was the rest of Hisoka, driving his fingers in and bringing you wonderfully close only to take them away, impartial to your need to cum. He once again picked up pace and you arched against the window, allowing a better angle for Hisoka’s fingers and you practically sang his name. 

“You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes yes yes yes please, please~”

“You want me to fuck that pretty little pussy of yours?”

“P l e a s e”

“Such a good girl for me~”

Hisoka pulled his fingers out, just before you reached climax yet again. He dragged you down a bit, enough that you could wrap your legs around his waist. He spread your legs up and open, admiring the sticky, wet mess he created and sighed, almost a dreamy sigh as he took you in, his little display. He wasted no time in pushing the tip in and the rest of himself, feeling yourself take him easily and almost desperately. He was slow at first, the both of you watching him go in and out, watching him disappear inside of you only to come back out slick with cum as he pressed against your walls. Hisoka isn’t known for his patience though, and quickly picked up his pace, chuckling as you squealed at the feeling. You rocked your hips against Hisoka and against the window, writhing but with no where to go. You were reaching a dangerous level of sensitivity and almost feeling raw from Hisoka going this long with you. He nipped at your skin, making you yelp from pain. You stifled a moan, noting you had gotten considerably loud earlier, and you attempted to cover your face in the crook of your arm as Hisoka continued. 

“Aw~ Don’t hide from me sweetheart, I love to see how good I make you feel~” he cooed, feeling his breath uneven as he thrusted into you, effectively making you moan for him, but apparently not loud enough for his tastes, keen on hearing more of you. He dug his fingers into your inner thighs, holding you open at a perfect angle, feeling every inch of him stretch at you. You looked down and watched him again, slightly embarrassed by how easy he made you feel, considering how you wanted it this badly, so much so that you made your way here with one thing in mind. But you’ve long since gotten what you wanted, leaving you whining with tears blurring your vision as Hisoka made a mess of you, his own cum mixing with yours, stringing between your skin and his and dripping, your thighs becoming victim to slick as well. You almost aimed to help him, opening your legs more and attempting to hold yourself steady, your body feeling hot with the promise of yet another orgasm. Hisoka, always keen on your needs, could feel you tightening around him slowly, his own cock throbbing against you and he let your own mons overpower his, fueling his desire to go faster, making you instinctively attempt to close your legs. You let his name take over your thoughts and the rest of your sentences, your mind numb as he brought you closer. It didn’t take long, already feeling used and worn from a well done session of his. The only thing that pulled you from your little haze was the tightening feeling in your stomach and around Hisoka himself, gasping as you felt him even stronger. You glance at him and his eyes are blown, lost in lust, deranged? Could you say that? He was enjoying fucking you like a toy, something for him to use and take all he wanted from. Cum was starting to drip out with nowhere to go, your thighs and hips becoming a sticky mess. He buried his face near your ear, nipping at it as he fucked you into the window for all of York New to see. 

“Mmm so pretty for me…”

“Hisoka please…please I-”

“Please what?”

“Please…please let me cum please..”

“Mmmm? Cum? Cum on my cock? Is that what you want?”

You only nodded frantically, desperately trying to hold yourself together.

“Use your words, whore, what do you want~”

You didn’t answer, you head feeling heavy as you tightened around him properly, your legs twitching as you did so, effectively making a mess. Hisoka hissed, partially out of sensation and in part from you not answering him; he hadn’t really given you permission, had he? He only fucked into your harder, making you cry proper tears this time, the pain of it all properly taking over you, begging him to stop. Properly tight, thoroughly used and sensitive and at your limit with Hisoka being anything but nice as he fucked you raw. Once again feeling a release of his own filling you properly did you catch his gaze, one you knew all too well. His eyes were low but almost full of malice, clearly displeased but prepared to do something about it. 

Hisoka pulled out, allowing more cum to drip down your thighs, the sudden empty feeling making you gasp and squirm. You slumped against the window, still being held up by Hisoka’s nen, attempting to catch your breath and calm down. Although, it seems Hisoka isn’t finished with you yet, taking you off the window for a moment, letting you sink to the floor, only to grab you by the wrists and onto your knees, your wrists still stuck together. He grabbed you by the jaw, holding your face up to look at his, a sickeningly sweet smile plastered on his face, but his eyes malicious and excited as he roughly patted your face a few times. 

“Ahhh~ C’mon now, open up~” Hisoka forced your mouth open with his fingers before shoving his cock down your throat, making your eyes water as you attempted to steady yourself. He wasted no time in picking up pace in thrusting, your throat becoming sore and strained against the pressure and speed, loud moans falling from him as he watched you take him. 

“How’s my cock taste, hm? Good? Answer me~” he slapped your face a few more times as you let out a hum of acknowledgement and he sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Use your words, whore.” he went back to fucking your throat, making you whine more, tears running down your face, making him chuckle. He grabbed a fistful of your hair, pushing you all the way down to the base, making you gag which brought a grin to Hisoka’s face as he slowly pulled out, just leaving the tip in for a moment before slowly bringing you back to the base again. 

“Tell me how my cock tastes y/n~ You want more?” he caressed your face, wiping a few tears away before picking up the pace again as you struggled to breathe properly against him. It wasn’t too long before you felt hot cum down your throat, a low gurgle coming from you mixing with deep moans from Hisoka as he pulled out. He put your hand over your mouth and pulled you up onto your feet, holding you up against him. He moved his lips to your ear, while giving you a devilishly playful side eye.

“Be a good girl and swallow it for me~” he demanded, watching you swallow all while keeping eye contact with him. He forced your mouth open yet again, placing two fingers inside, playing with your tongue while smiling. He took his fingers out as you slumped against his chest, making him hum. He scooped you up, allowing you to wrap your legs around his waist as he carried you to the bathroom.

You could believe passing out from the bathroom to being curled up into his side, awake for only that moment, your body already beginning to ache. He peeked up at him to find a golden eye trained on you, but you couldn’t make so much as a sound, only look back and blink. He smirked and pulled you closer into his side, his warmth already carrying over to you and you drifted back into sleep, that soft smirk still lingering in your mind.


End file.
